redditsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Game rules
Official Game Rules: 1. If ever an official season is abruptly terminated for everyone (such as a widespread power outage, a server update, or other unforeseen problems) the season will be declared dead. Seasons, no matter how early or deep they are, are impossible to recreate due to such factors as alliances, jury, idols, and internal dynamics. That is why they are declared null and void if they are ever interrupted server-wide. 2. To all Jury Members in Official Games: Please do not discuss who you will be voting for in Final Tribal Council in a chat that in-game players can see, such as the #general chat or the designated season #cast channel. Use only the designated #viewers-lounge channel or the in-game Ponderosa chat to do so. This is to prevent the players still in the game from seeing who is a jury threat just by checking Discord. 3. We know that discussions after seasons sometimes get heated, and it's fine to be passionate while talking about the events of the game that just occurred. However, what is not allowed is taking that anger or passion and channeling it into insults, vulgarity, or abuse at other individuals. Personal attacks are not allowed. 4. Pre-Gaming: Pre-gaming (forming alliances in advance for a season) is not allowed for both Roblox Survivor games and the Discord ORGs. This includes through private message, voice chat, or other form of communication. If there is proof before the season of an individual making pre-game alliances via a screenshot or other mediums, they will be unable to play in seasons for an amount of time relative to number of infractions. 5. Cheating: Attempting to cheat the game in any way is forbidden. This includes, but is not limited to: exploiting glitches, teaming up with alt accounts, or other manipulation. The mods will make the final judgement on any decision related to dealing with these issues. What if there's a tie in the Final Tribal Council voting during an official game? 1. In the case of a tie in the FTC between two players, the randomized win will be ignored and there will be a jury revote in the discord between the two tied players. If the revote is also a tie, the third placing finalist will choose who the winner of the season is. 2. In the case of a tie in FTC between all 3 players, the randomized win will be ignored and the jury will revote in the discord. If there is now a tie between two players, the third finalist will choose the winner. If the 3-way tie remains after the revote, the win will be given to whoever the randomized winner in Roblox was. 3. In case of a jury tie vote, and a Discord re-vote is held, the jury members who cast jury votes in game will be instructed to whisper (through Discord Private Message) to a specific moderator who their intended vote is for. Those votes will be collected and presented once they are all submitted. Post Merge Disconnection Rules: 1. Disconnected Jurors, since they don't get to cast jury votes in the game, don't get to cast jury votes for the winner. (We have been doing this for all of our seasons) 2. Disconnected Jurors, since they don't get to cast jury votes originally, will not be able to cast votes on a potential jury re-vote. Other Miscellaneous Rules: 1. Users are only eligible for the "Sandra Diaz-Twine" flair (the two-time winner flair) if both official game wins come while using the same account, persona, or likeness. This means that one win on a regular account and one win on an alt account (or a separate Roblox/Discord account using clearly different names or likenesses) will not give the user's regular account a Sandra flair. It will instead leave each account with its own "Winner" flair. Sandra herself did not use an alt in her second win, and neither should you.